


Referendum

by MarjorieAlyss



Series: Independence [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarjorieAlyss/pseuds/MarjorieAlyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotland gets his freedom but at what cost? There is after all, a price for everything. And it’s said that freedom isn’t the cheapest thing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scotland

We stand in an office around a desk. Albion and his people on one side…

… Me with mine on the other.

Though I can tell he is trying not to cry I also know the smile on his face right now is true.

Because I waited he will be strong after this.

In a way Ireland and me are like the North American brothers.

As with America Albion will never truly forgive, forget, and move on about Ireland breaking from the Union.

As with Canada Albion will continue to welcome me long into the future.

Because while I wasn’t all that quiet about it I did wait for him.

When he passes me the pen I engulf him in an embrace…

…and for the first time in centuries Albion doesn’t flinch at the contact but rather returns the jester.

If only I had known then what the true price of my freedom was…

I would have held him longer.

I would have stayed in the Union.

For everything has a price and Freedom isn’t cheep. It cost me the same as it cost Ireland and everyone else.

If only I had known…

If only he had told me…

 

…That I was signing his death certificate.


	2. England

Though there is only a desk between us I don’t think we could ever be farther apart than at this moment. We haven’t even signed the documents yet and already I can feel myself crumbling. But it is simply the price that must be paid and I have paired for many before him.

America

Canada

Hong Kong

Australia

New Zealand

Ireland

Japan

Even France.

I have paid the price for most of the countries at one time or another.

I only kept Scotland because I wasn’t ready yet.

I was greedy and wanted to see my colonies, friends, and siblings (true or claimed) grow up first. Make sure they would be OK.

I knew before I even signed the documents binding me too my oldest brother I wouldn’t live long past dissolving them.

So I didn’t. I kept him with me and when it came I took what wasn’t truly mine.

I took the security of being the United Kingdom. For surely…

… We would always stand united.

But as I told no one why I needed it, fearing needlessly that they would use it against me, they didn’t know it was not them I believed couldn’t survive alone…

…But that I knew I couldn’t.

My hand shakes slightly as I sign my name for the final time but I don’t think Alba notices. As I hand the weapon for my demise to him he yanks me around the table and into a joyful loving embrace that I haven’t experienced from anyone since I became a Roman Province. People might think I’m joking or at least over exaggerating but I’m not. The only people the Roman Empire showed affection towards were his grandchildren. Due to many factors I don’t care to list right now the only other province that would be around me was France and he was skittish the entire time, my Mother was dead so she couldn’t hold me, the invasions were a time of attack and concur NOT form a union and love each other, France only very recently started finding me even remotely attractive enough to tease, and all of my unions with other countries outside of my brothers have been strictly business. Not that I blame any of them for not wanting to taint themselves by sleeping with a good-for-nothing country like me. America and my other colonies never had the ‘undying love for you’ feel; it always had a ‘I don’t want you to go but remember that I’m planning on breaking away from you’ feel to it. And my brothers changed after my time as a province…

…Though it was probably the opposite.

I changed too much for them to love what I had become…

…A weak, dying, pathetic province that had forgotten how to take care of itself and no longer had someone to protect it.

If only England had grown from that.

But it hadn’t.

And in order to hide that fact I formed a union with my brothers and took the growth of the others over the simple stability the union gave England.

I close my eyes feeling Alba’s arms around me for the last time, clinging to him I bite my tongue to keep from screaming when the pain doubles and triples into agony…

…To keep from begging him to stay.

He deserves this more than any of the others I’ve taken strength from and I won’t make him stay chained to a memory any longer.

When he signs his name I bear the agony silently, smile, and use the last of my strength to keep my appearance as it should be.

Once the party starts I subtly hand him off to the Bad Touch Trio and make my escape into one of the empty palace gardens. From there I go in to the woods and finally allow myself to be given up to the fate I had tried to dodge for so long. And even though my vision is blacking out from the pain and it feels as if my life is being yanked from my chest…

…. I smile.

Because I have finally given my brothers and the world they live with what they want.

What they deserve.

What should have been so long ago.

A world where they are free and I don’t hold them back from anything.


	3. Vince

“Who is this Da?” Asks a five-year-old with Albion’s face and figure make up but my red hair and Wales’ welsh field eye color. He holds in his tiny hands one of the pictures I have of the Runt and I have to force myself not to yell at him for touching it. He was a lot more forward then Albion had been at this age. Which was a good thing really; if he always spoke his mind he wouldn’t be able to do to me what his predecessor had.

“That is a picture of one of my brothers.” I say and he looks at it again and blinks. “I haven’t seen him before.” I want to slap him but don’t. I won’t make the same mistakes I did with Albion. “He died, You won’t be seeing him because unlike Mother he doesn’t feel like we want him to visit and she can’t tell him about what’s going on over here so there is no way to prove otherwise.” I explain as well as I can. Vincent Arthur Kirkland is a curious little tyke and it is best to get as much out of the way as possible before he can hammer you with questions. Vince climbs up into my lap still holding the photo of me hugging Albion at my Referendum.

“Tell me about him?” He pleads and shifting in the armchair to accommodate him that is just what I do…

“One day while I was walking in the woods…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Sorry about the short updates that take a while to get up. I do have plenty written down but I’m busy in the summer so they don’t get posted as soon as they should. I promise that nothing is being abandoned. I will finish everything…eventually. Comments, questions, and other reviews are always welcome. Until next time…  
> ... Bye!


End file.
